Morty gets sick
by Miss.Kingsmen
Summary: Morty catches the flu and Rick is forced by Jerry to look after him; thinking that Morty's sickness isn't that bad. boy was he wrong. Also implied incest between Rick and Morty. NO SMUT BUT IMPLIED BOY X BOY


"Hey Rick I need you to look after Morty while I go shopping" Jerry said while trying to find his wallet but searching the wrong pocket.

"Why d-do I neeough-need to look after him?" Rick asked still trying to fix some sort of alien device he had found on an abandoned planet, "he can-he's old enough t-to look after himself isn't he?" Rick asked yet another question.

"He can but he's extremely sick due to catching the flu" Jerry replied putting on his jacket, "you don't have to do much, just keep his fluids up and help him eat something and make sure-"

"Yeah-yeah I know...After all I did-I looked after Beth u-until she was independent" Rick said not taking his eyes off of the machine.  
The machine was sparking and most likely going to become another mini explosion like the last time Rick had tried to fix a machine. Speaking of that the machine that Rick had right now looked exactly like the one he before; Jerry definitely knew the last one blew up since he had witnessed it almost blow Rick's face off; luckily it hadn't.

"Okay, but don't you dare try to turn his illness into one of your weird experiments like the last time I had gotten sick"

"Oh c-c'mon, it wasn't-I didn't do a-a-anything b-bad" Rick picked up a screwdriver "You're still-your aleeeeeouuggghhh-alive aren't y-you?" Jerry turned to him with a serious expression "you used your shrink ray and stuck me in a test tube! You put me onto one of your newly built machines and used me as a lab rat! I still have scars from the electric shocks the machine had sent my way!" Jerry practically screamed at Rick, telling him that he was royally pissed off but Rick by the look on his face didn't give a flying fuck about what Jerry was saying.

"Y-yeah whatever Just go a-and-just do your shopping ooouggh-or w-whatever you said y-you had to do" Rick said trying to figure out where a piece of the machine had gone "t-there it- eough-is" Rick mumbled to himself. "Whatever Rick just take care of Morty for me" Jerry said, walking out of the door and driving off in the to market to get whatever the hell he needs to get.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Rick had spent the past half an hour fixing a machine and had just finished it, so he put it on a shelf to most likely be forgotten. Rick had been so caught up in fixing the machine that he had forgotten about Morty until he heard Morty coughing up flem upstairs.

"C-come on why d-do I h-haeeoough-have to- why do I have t-to take c-care of him" Rick grumbled. "He c-can probably take-he can t-take care o-of himself" Rick said as he walked up the stairs and headed to Morty's room. Expecting to see Morty on his laptop perfectly fine; except for maybe a little cough with maybe a sniffle very once and a while but what he found was the complete opposite.

Morty was completely bedridden; he was so pale with bags underneath his eyes obviously tired due to the sickness draining his energy. Morty whimpered from he light shining through the crack through of his door and turned around trying to get it out of his eyes.

"D-dad? I-is that y-you?" Morty asked; his voice weak.

"No i-it's not Jerry, M-Morty, i-it's Graeeooough-Grandpa Rick; I h-have to-I mean I-I came to-to loeeoouugh-look after you Morty" Rick said in a unusually gentle tone. Rick got closer to Morty's bed, sitting on the edge of it and ran his fingers through Morty's sweaty hair moving it away from Morty's eyes.

Morty pushed his head into Rick's nice, cool hand, sighing in contentment. Morty whimpered when he suddenly felt cold as if he had just had freezing water dumped on him. "Shh shh, it's okay" Rick said which soothed Morty; he then pulled the blanket and tucked Morty in. Morty whimpered once again, trying to burrow down into the blankets but the coldness had already seeped into his bones.

Rick got up and went to his own bedroom; he grabbed his own blanket. Rick walked back to Morty's room, his blanket in hand; he walked over to Morty's bed and layed his blanket over Morty.

"R-Rick? Can I-I have s-some w-w-water?" Morty asked, voice getting quieter.

"O-of course y-you caeeouugh-can, I-I'll go get y-you some" Rick answered.

Rick walked out of the room, down the stairs, to the kitchen; he got a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water. Rick had never been this kind to anyone but when it came to Morty he seemed to have a soft spot for the boy; walking back to Morty's room with the cup of water in hand. Rick opened the door only to be hit with the foul stench of vomit; he looked down at the floor, seeing Morty next to a puddle of vomit with tears steaming down his face.

'Damn how much can one boy puke? Poor Morty must have been hit hard by the flu' Rick thought. "H-hey, It's o-okay e-eveeooough-everything will b-be fine" Rick cooed while picking Morty up, off of the floor and laying him back onto his bed.

"B-but I made a mess of the floor, shouldn't I clean it up?" Morty asked with a confused expression; "n-no, you're t-too sieeooough-sick; y-you can b-barely even stand M-Morty" Rick said, already using some of Morty's dirty clothes as rags to clean up the mess.

Morty was already half asleep by the time Rick had finished wiping up the rather large and somehow deep puddle of vomit. Rick put the dirty clothes in the wash and returned Morty's room to check if he had fallen asleep.

Morty had almost fallen asleep when the light through the door had woken him from his almost asleep state. "Rick? C-can you s-stay w-w-with m-me?" Morty asked, coughing so hard he felt as if he was going to cough up his lungs along with the flem. "O-of coeeeoooough-course Morty I'll be-I'll s-stay here w-with y-you" Rick replied.

"T-thank you, R-Rick; I-I-I l-love you" Morty said.

"Y-you're welceooough-welcome, M-Morty" Rick said with a small smile on his face "a-and maybe w-when yoeeooough-you aren't s-sick we can do s-something-eeooough-other t-than sleeping i-in your b-bed, eh, Morty?" Rick whispered into Morty's ear.

"R-Rick, d-don't say t-things like t-that s-so sexily, e-especially w-w-when I 'm sick; y-you know that w-we can't have s-sex when I'm sick" Morty stuttered.

"B-but you kn-know that I-I like teeooouugh-to tease y-you" Rick teased.

"C-can we j-just go t-to s-sleep now?" Morty asked.

"Y-yes we c-can, M-Meeooough-Morty" Rick answered. Morty fell asleep as soon as Rick had answered his question while Rick listened to his steady breathing and let it lull him to sleep.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Jerry came back to find the house silent, as if it were empty; 'hopefully Rick didn't take Morty out on an adventure as sick as he is, I don't think he would be able handle it' Jerry thought as he walked up the stairs toward Morty's room.

Jerry opened the door to look in and was welcomed with the sight of Rick and his son cuddling on Morty's bed. Jerry smiled at the sight now knowing that Rick wasn't as cruel as he had originally thought.

"Goodnight, you two" Jerry said as he closed the door and walked off to do who knows what.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **HELLO! MY LITTLE LOVELIES!**

 **I HAVE BEEN WATCHING RICK AND MORTY EPISODES OVER AND OVER AGAIN.**

 **I LOVE RICKMORTY SO MUCH IT HURTS; EVERYTIME I FIND A GOOD RICKMORTY FANFICTION I LITERALLY SQUEAL AND START ROLLING AROUND ON THE FLOOR IN HAPPINESS.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON A GOOD RICKMORTY FANFICTION THAT YOU WOULD RECOMMEND; OR MAYBE A REQUEST FOR A FANFICTION THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE WRITTEN.**

 **WELL THAT'S ALL MY LOVELIES!**

MISS.K OUT :)


End file.
